1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools used to remove windshields from automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Junking of automobiles and automobile repair are done in every major metropolitan area, and in many smaller areas. The tools used are normally a function of the volume of the business, with more specialized tools being used by businesses which have a greater volume. The factor which determines whether a business uses a more specialized tool is, of course, the cost of the tool. A tool will be used only if the owner of the business feels that it is profitable. One of the tools frequently found is an airtool which is used to power wrenches and a substantial number of other mechanical tools which greatly increase the productivity of the business. Any tool capable of being powered by an airtool is likely to be relatively inexpensive to purchase, and, if it meets a need, can be purchased by even the smaller businesses.
Removal of windshields at most small auto junking and repair businesses is perhaps not too different from the technique used by the homeowner when he has to repair a window. You break out those pieces that still remain, and remove the pieces around the edge by hand, where necessary. This work is time consumming and tedious, because of the danger that a slight mistake will result in a severe cut by broken glass. The prior art discloses no simple inexpensive tool permitting the quick, efficient and safe removal of windshields.
In addition, substantial numbers of cars junked have windshields which could be used in other cars to replace broken windshields. These windshields are presently frequently removed by using a knife. Because the knife is not powered, it must be very sharp, and the work is tedious and inefficient because of the strength of the binding material which must be overcome by the knife and because of the great care that must be exercised to make certain that the windshield is removed and in good condition. The prior art discloses no simple efficient inexpensive tool to assist in this work.